


in your eyes (the resolution of all the fruitless searches)

by farfromthstars



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26011453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farfromthstars/pseuds/farfromthstars
Summary: eddie comes home to his boys.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 303





	in your eyes (the resolution of all the fruitless searches)

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is me, dipping my toe into writing 911 fic? and it's my mum's fault: while i was quarantining with her for a couple of months, she was watching the show on german tv, so clearly i got obsessed. and here we are!

The lights in the living room are already off when Eddie gets home from work, but he can see the light in Chris‘ room through the curtains from outside. The house is quiet when he unlocks the door and steps inside, but he spots the telltale signs of Chris and Buck‘s day together easily. Their shoes and coats, put away tidily, some dirt they tracked in from the park. The legos on the living room floor, a few crumbs on the sofa cushions that show Eddie that Buck let Chris have chips while watching TV - solidifying his number one spot in the boy’s heart, Eddie is sure. 

There are three plates on the table, two used and one clean and waiting for Eddie, and he’s sure he’ll find a nice home cooked meal in the kitchen if he looks. First though, Eddie pads down the hallway towards Chris‘ room. 

Quietly, he leans against the doorframe and takes in the scene. Chris is tucked into bed but sitting up against his pillows with a book. Buck’s next to him with an arm around his shoulder, his free hand steadying the book as he patiently listens to Christopher read. He’d been worried when he heard the boy was having trouble with reading out loud, and had taken it upon himself to practice with Chris. 

Eddie smiles to himself and listens, feeling like his heart is glowing as he watches his two favourite boys. He doesn’t usually get to come home to this, equal parts because Buck and him usually work the same shifts and because Buck has his own life and Eddie doesn’t want to make him watch his kid too much, but he can’t help thinking how nice it would be. If Buck were around all the time, if he was part of their family the way Eddie wants him to be, if he’s honest. If he wasn’t just Eddie’s best friend. 

Buck picks that moment to look up and spot Eddie in the door. He gives him a smile but doesn’t alert Chris, lets him finish reading the chapter. He keeps looking up at Eddie though, and Eddie can’t quite make himself look away. Looking into Buck’s eyes has felt like coming home to Eddie for a long time already, and the feeling is even stronger tonight. It’s clear to him Buck belongs here, with Chris and him. He just needs to finally be brave enough to tell Buck that.

“Daddy!” Christopher calls when he finally looks up from his book, and stretches his arms out towards Eddie. He crosses the room to sit down on Chris’ bed and give his son a hug, his knees knocking against Buck’s in the process.

“I’ll let you two catch up,” Buck says, getting up. He reaches out to ruffle Chris’ hair. “Goodnight, Superman. Sweet dreams.”

“G’night, Buck,” Christopher says. “Are you gonna make pancakes again in the morning?”

“Oh,” Buck makes, with a quick glance at Eddie. “I don’t think I’ll be around in the morning, buddy. But soon, okay?”

“Okay,” Chris says. “Love you, Buck.”

Eddie watches Buck’s face get even softer, his own heart almost aching with it. “I love you too, kid. Sleep well.”

He turns and leaves the room, and Eddie faces his son with a smile. “Had a good day with your Buck?”

“Yes!” Chris exclaims, and then proceeds to list every little thing he and Buck did since Buck picked him up from school. Eddie just listens patiently with a smile. He’d felt bad about asking Buck to watch Chris because no one else could make it today, but Chris clearly loved every second. He always does.

Eventually, Chris’ eyelids start getting heavy and Eddie helps him settle down before he tucks him in again. 

“Goodnight,  _ mijo _ ,” he says, pressing a kiss to Christopher’s forehead. “I’m glad you had a great day.”

“Goodnight, daddy. Love you.”

“Love you too,” Eddie whispers and turns off the light. 

He pulls the door shut behind him quietly and heads down the hallway to look for Buck. He finds him in the kitchen, cleaning his and Chris’ dishes.

“Hey,” he says, smiling at Eddie over his shoulder. “Want me to warm you up some dinner before I go?”

Once more, Eddie is struck by how at home Buck looks in his kitchen, in his house, his  _ life _ , and it just bursts out of him. “You don’t have to go.”

“Huh?” Buck makes, drying his hands.

Eddie swallows. “Stay.”

Buck laughs, but it sounds a little unsure. “It’s not that late yet, Eddie. I can go home.”

Eddie takes a deep breath, and then a few steps towards where Buck is leaning against the counter, watching him intently.

“Buck…” he starts, and then falters. The old fear is still there - what if he just sees what he wants to see? What if he’s about to ruin the best friendship he’s ever had?

“What is it, Eddie?” Buck’s voice is low, caring. “You know you can tell me anything.”

Eddie thinks about the way Buck smiled at him earlier. The way he always puts Eddie and Christopher first. How his hugs always linger a little longer than normal hugs. It’s not possible Eddie’s just imagining things.

“I love you,” he says, putting all the certainty he feels in his voice. “Stay here. Be with me.”

Buck’s looking at him, eyes wide, jaw slack. Then, slowly, a huge smile spreads across his face. “So you just drop that on me on a random Tuesday night in your kitchen?”

“After you spent all day with my son, who you love and who loves you like a second parent already.” Eddie takes another step closer, right into Buck’s personal space. “So..?”

“You know I love hanging out with that little guy, Eddie. You...you really think he thinks of me as a parent?”

“Yeah,” Eddie smiles. “Yeah, he does. Now would you…?”

“What were you saying, again?” Buck says with a shit-eating grin.

“You’re an asshole,” Eddie laughs, but he lifts a hand and cradles Buck’s jaw, brushing his thumb across his cheek softly. “But I still love you.”

Buck’s hands settle on his hips, pulling him in all the way. “Just in case it wasn’t obvious already: I love you, too.”

“Oh thank god,” Eddie says, and then he finally, finally kisses Buck. And right here, in his own kitchen, he’s finally home.

**Author's Note:**

> i know it's very short, but let me know what you think! it's been ages since i wrote anything...


End file.
